The Nightmare Interferes
by PixeliteMC
Summary: With his world destroyed and replaced. The Demon Lord was satisfied with his life and decided to end his. But fate seems to have something different in mind. Now again alive with his magic still in him, he starts his second life denying his existence as Magic King. How will the world work with two Demon Lord. Rated T for now, I suck at summaries and please have a good time reading.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, again I bring another OC story where it is set in the Trinity Seven universe. But I remind everyone here that I may cause incomprehensible elements since I'm not really into magic-concentrated or fantasy genre stories for I am more of a political and military-related story writer but still, I'll try my best to adapt my intelligence into things like this. Another reminder that this is not a self-insert story, it's just easier for me to write in someone's perspective, so I hope you people don't mind.**

 **The story will follow the Canon-path so expect less-AUness in the story and certain characters are obviously, if not, EXTREMELY OOC.**

 **Also, you must be aware of the type of magic system being used in this universe since I won't be explaining much of it. This isn't like your average magic from the Familiar of Zero, this universe has rather interesting and complicated yet simple magic system. Oh and Magic King and Demon Lord are basically the same thing.**

 **WARNING: This story has an unwilling Overpowered Main Character and MIGHT contain a lot of wrong spelling, mistyping, grammatical errors, complicated explanations, lazy typing, fighting, violence, violent-mouthing, verbal abuse, sexual themes, maybe gore and other possible mature content.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing found in the story except my OC.**

 **/**

 _"Lancelot's POV"_

 _"I brought destruction, thus I created new one to replace you, repeating loop itself"_

Those were the last words I, Lancelot Arcann, the Demon Lord of my world, have spoken to that world. As of now, I could feel myself free-falling through the endless abyss as I think about the life I have built in that one world that I destroyed.

Being naturally-born as the Magic King was never really a 'wanted job' kind of thing, at least for me. But it was and always is a necessary role to every world. Of course, it is every man's dream to be surrounded by at least seven young and submissive maidens at your global-powered throne, I admit that I loved it.

Like most Demon Lords, normally they would consider their trinity as harem which is I chosen to view since all of them were madly in love with me, not that I minded. But unlike me, there are greedy and friendly ones. Most common ones are the greedy, where they kill the trinity and absorb their power for their own desires, while the rare ones are the friendly, where the magic king respects the trinity's feelings and just befriends them to be his or her allies.

Then there, I lived the remainders of my so-called life and was satisfied with the results. Despite living with my freedom being torn apart to be something else I wanted to, I got to be an awesome magus, I sympathetic and surprisingly kind-hearted magic king, the world was on my hands and I get to acquaint myself with seven girls who I considered my goddesses.

I don't know if I can consider it as a mistake for me to craft deep bonds with the trinity but either way, I'm glad that I made them happy as I am right now.

I did what I am made for, I destroyed the world.

I regret nothing for I am satisfied, so are my princesses.

"Arigatou…minna" I whispered my final and last words as I formed a smile in my face and closed my eyes.

 **Location (Unknown) – Date (Unknown)**

I'm a virgin to the state of being dead so I have no idea if I am or not. Assessing the situation, the feeling was familiar, I am unconscious, caught in void, darkness overwhelming my vision and oblivious to the surroundings wherever I am laying right now.

Soon, my ears reached the sounds of birds chirping and my eyes could feel the light piercing through my skin as I could feel myself coming back to life, as if waking up in the morning. Slowly I did open my eyes and is greeted by a rather unfamiliar sight, I found laying myself in an identical-looking cathedral brick roof (since there was a cross in front of me, which looks religious enough for me) I sat myself up then a pain flung through my skull as I gritted my teeth and quickly clutched my forehead.

"Ugh…" I groaned in tire as the pain subsided and I rose up. Surprisingly, my physical strength is still here and at full capacity, I easily stood up to where I was standing and dusted myself off. I looked in the horizon and I could see a large citadel around me, based on what I am seeing, each building had complete resemblance with each other to the church to where I was standing so I concluded that it was a holy city based on religion and it was currently noon.

Then the surprising turn of events appeared in my mind shocking me in realization.

I'm alive. Trying to resist the unexpected turn of events, I decided to test something that would answer my first question. I reached out my hand to my side and casted a spell without even switching to magus mode.

"Aura Silence!" I said as a purple-colored rune circle engulfed around me then fading out finishing its purpose. I can still cast simple spells and that answers my first question that I still have magic in me, which isn't really surprising but what's next will be. I closed my eyes in concentration as I focused myself in summoning something.

"Nightmare Trinity!" I said as I easily turn to my Nightmare Trinity at will without even connecting to the Invidia Archive. Black smokes in the form of skulls begun to surround and crawl my figure as my attire started changing into the typical appearance of a magic king with my hair also changing pure white, both my arms were covered in a gigantic claw gauntlet and my left eye turning into a shade of dark glimmering-purple.

Then I felt six black wings sprout out off my back (not ripping the clothe I'm currently using). This time, the revelation shocked me. If I could also easily activate my Nightmare form that means I'm still a trinity, out of that, I am still Demon Lord. A full powered one! Oh and if you're asking, I have full control of my Demon Lord form so I don't have an alternate-self.

The purpose of the first spell I casted on myself (Aura Silence) was to isolate my aura and magic preventing high-class mages from detecting me when I activate my Nightmare Trinity or a demon lord-class spell that would send out a wide aura pulse that high ranking mages could only detect or sense.

 _'What is the meaning of this'_ I mentally asked myself in frustration. By now, I should be dead and someone should have taken my role as the Demon Lord yet I could still feel my power coursing in my soul, let alone that I tested it just a second ago. I deactivated my Nightmare Trinity and went back to my normal self.

That reminds me, I wonder if my appearance changed. Reaching my hand out to my front, I casted words on my mind as blue light illuminated beneath my foot. Soon, a simple looking rectangle mirror tall as my current height appeared in front of me showing my reflection.

Gazing at my reflect and observe, I still have my usual and familiar appearance, a medium length raven-colored hair with a short ponytail hanging behind my head, an aristocrat attire which is a long curve-designed blue coat with sleeves covering both my entire arms, I hated this attire! But a certain girl from my trinity insisted so much that I use this to bring the apocalypse to my world. My height changed to about 5'7 and my face resembled about a 15 year old teenager with a pair of deep blue eyes.

I personally concluded that I am either reborn to a world that replaced mine or transported to another one where a demon lord already exist. Either from the two, I didn't consider this as a second chance to restart my life as a magic king, I did my job and I want to have my freedom. But with my magic still here, a normal life would be out of the question for it will always haunt me so I had to choose something awesome and unique.

But first I had to adapt my skills and intelligence about this world, if this world really is different from mine, reconnaissance and research would be my first and wise step. I gazed down at the streets of the unfamiliar city, people were normally walking by spending their life-time at their respective views and a first city to explore proving that there is a current civilization.

Knowing that my attire would make me weird once I make contact, I _magically_ changed my clothing into a suitable and normal one for me by just the snapping of a finger. A brown mandarin sleeveless long shirt with dark edges, black pants with draconic runes imprinted, a pair of simple black shoes and lastly, a pair of black fingerless combat gloves covering half my arms. At first sight, I would look like a normal traveler (or a loner) but a good eye could see that my attire is meant for a versatile fast-pace fighter or a hit and run assassin. I may be extremely good in terms of pure and impure magic, especially in raw strength but I keep myself physically fit and strong also. I bluntly jumped from the roof and softly landed in an alleyway and made my way to the nearest street.

Now walking by the walk-way after a couple of minutes, I managed to appraise what kind of world was this and I find it rather remarkable. Somehow the social system compiled with a little modernized type of society but that depends that kind of community the country has, I can't help it but to somehow praise the design and decorative manner of this people. As for the age, it was still an age of digital, where technology is still the instrument of what makes humanity the dominant species on earth as magic was still controlled or isolated by powerful clans or what this world calls, Government. Honestly, I didn't expect some similarities from the world I destroyed but somehow a little more primitive than mine's (If you're asking, my world was at the golden age).

Due to lack of appropriate information, I decided to engage socially and try to know where exactly I am. Of course at first, it was VERY awkward but it worked out in the end thanks to my happy-go-lucky attitude and the language barrier wasn't much of a problem. To where I am right now, I'm in a country called Italy in the capital city named simply as Rome, crown jewel of the former Roman Empire, at least that's what the tourist guide said. I took the pleasure and time roam more around Rome (Hehehe…how ironic) as I try to get the gist of life.

After a couple of hours of roaming, the sun was about to set and I needed a place to stay for the night. But as I was just about to turn around and walk off to the nearest apartment building. I widened my eyes when I sensed a small viral pulse from the distance, perhaps I need to re-calibrate my abilities.

'A good exercise won't hurt' the phrase alone in my mind made me starving for battle.

With a smirk of excitement, I jumped to one of the roofs and sprinted to full speed towards the direction where I felt the pulse. I decided not to use my teleportation ability for now since I wanted test my dexterity as I tire out my legs and hopped from roof to roof.

At a good distance, I leaped so high in the air and landed to a garden park by the coast which was vacant at the time. Coming out of the darkness is a horde of shadows all forming in the figures of different nightmarish characters and covered in dark-violet mud. No one was at the vicinity at the moment, probably killed or ran in fear.

"Mauve Burst" I landed my palm to the ground and sent out a bright dark-purple shockwave around me blasting all the shadows to dust. Unlike other mages and grimoire's who has physical forms, most of their spells follows the gesture by the snap of the finger and then activate. But for me, I wanted to be so awesome and immersive, so punches and a powerful wave of the arm would be less-boring or the usage of Macros. There was a mistake though. I instantly annihilated the Shadows.

"Whoops…too powerful" I laughed nervously that I quickly disposed them without entertainment. Maybe I forgot that Shadows were just a hindrance to my list and the spell I just casted crossed the border. Well, at least I get to unleash one simple offensive spell for today but during the _short_ practice, I could feel a presence watching me and it was near.

In common instinct, I would go to my combat stance but I can read the magic of the presence that it was barely my caliber so I just relaxed. I could be careless at times.

"Oh…So we have another Magic King here, it seems fate can be so favorable" Words with a voice identical to a young girl reached my ears, I turned around to see a short and slender-curved girl wearing a black and long hooded robe (which looked like a nun to me) with pink hair curled in both sides and a ribbon donning at her front hair covering her forehead. Her face radiated with combined cuteness and maturity especially with the unique smile on her face making her attractiveness double. She playfully held out a simple a smile at me as she approached me.

"Oh please…I barely have enough intelligence with magic" I said also returning the playful manner at the rather cute girl. I could sense immense magic radiating from her, a higher magic than a normal paladin-class would have. Perhaps she's fun to be with and I can obviously read those steps she's making, depicting that the pink haired girl is being cautious at my approach yet she seems not to care at all.

"You know, lying won't help you when you are talking to someone like me" She inquired as she stopped no more 50 cm in front of me. Judging from her first impression, she is a fun and good-humored person to be with. So the normal thing to do was socialize. And she had a point of me useless lying to a paladin-class mage, she's dedicated I'll give her that.

"So it seems, I'm actually surprised that you can tell that I'm an otherworldly Demon Lord" I admitted and asked her honestly.

"That's one of the benefits for being one of the best mages, why would you try to hide such power. I could feel such strong and enormous magic from you" She asked with the smile not leaving her face. Based on her answer, there is actually a wielder of the Demon Lord element in this world (the original one). Meaning, I got transported to another world which answers one of my questions in mind.

"It was a mistake for me of forgetting to isolate my magic and why not, there is no reason why I would just bluntly use my power and fulfill my desires. That was for my home, not this one's" I answered as I let out a wide grin with my hands waving dismissively. It won't happen again.

"And I assume you fulfilled your role, as expected of a Demon Lord"

"There's no way out in the loop, if I didn't do it, someone would eventually will"

"But in this world. We, the Iscariots will be the one change the loop of fate, we will be the ones to destroy this world and create a new one" She declared bluntly with a simple tone. I can't help but smile at her casual optimism.

"Wow…that's a pretty dreamy one, well I do hope you achieve your objectives" She raises her eyebrows at my words, maybe surprised.

"You're not going stop me…despite being a Demon Lord?" She asked. I lightly shook my head in response and said.

"Being the Magic King is never a wanted job to everyone, I am given a second life yet I don't know why fate gave it, one life-time was enough for me, this one won't be the same as the first one" I answered truthfully as I turned and looked at the horizon where the sun was setting. Unexpectedly, she cutely giggled like a child.

"Nyahaha…You're an interesting one and a rather powerful one" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Did she just praise me? I smiled widely at her and said.

"What an honor, to receive such words from a paladin-class mage, oh…excuse my manners. Lancelot Arcann, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" I greeted with a formal gentleman's bow.

"Master Libel, please to meet you Arcann-san" She responded and also bowed in a lady-like bow.

"Please call me Lancelot, Liber-san" Not that I didn't like my last name but I rather stick with the first name basis with those who I consider my friends.

"Lancelot-kun then, you may call me Libel-chan, if you don't mind that is" She tilted her head and waved a hand with another smile. I have to admit, she's pretty cute with that smile or smirk of hers.

"Of course, Libel-chan…For the day, this part has been the best one for me" I inquired again with truth in my voice not leaving any kind of suspicion.

"Talking to me?"

"You're the first person I actually engaged with a serious and pleasant conversation. I find it…enjoyable, thank you" I said with sincerity. For a millisecond, I notice that she fidgeted and trace of pink in her cheeks like her hair but that only for a very brief moment and only the most skilled love experts can notice the blush she just made.

"R-really…" She stuttered…did a paladin-class mage just stutter! I quickly recovered from my trance and said.

"Excuse me Libel-chan, but I didn't mean to embarrass you, did I say something"

"No, I'm just surprised that's all…" She said, I know where this was going.

"That me, a matured Demon Lord, acts all carefree and kind-hearted. I get that a lot Libel-chan, so it's okay" I said as she smiled and cutely laughed again in response.

"Indeed, I expected someone to be devoid of mercy and emotion but it seems I was wrong. This coincidence certainly is fascinating"

I would skip the rest of our eventful conversation. As expected, the talk shifted from one subject to another slightly at a slow pace, Libel-chan is a respectful person and a playful talker and she can be also quickly amused by one small topic. Nothing really interesting, I just told her my plans and steps on my first days in this world and find out what I want to become.

Obvious to some people, she offered a seat to the Iscariot as she wanted me to help them achieve their proclaimed selfish wish of breaking the loop of fate. I didn't really reject the offer but rather saved it if things go out of hand, with her respectful expression she agrees to my reason to let the world work without me interfering who shouldn't be in this world to begin with, not that I didn't like the idea of breaking the cycle of the Demon Lord's work. No strings attached, it might be just a sign of companionship.

Then there we began discussing our magic, not comparing and nothing personal, just curiosity. She eventually told me that she is currently a headmaster of one the Three Great Magical Academies of this world. While she did admit that if we fight, it would be her lose and the world would be at risk if did so, but I still find her commendable and impressive, although for her incredibly young age, she had the body of a well-developed lady and she is very matured for her age yet she attains her playful manner.

For some reason, I counted myself as a pedophile due to my age being about a hundred year old demon lord inside the body of a 15 year old teenager hanging out very young magus.

Despite being paladin-class and being with a group that opposes the Demon Lord. She really is a friendly and playful individual to hang out with. She even praised me for my surprisingly powerful state, she told me that she doesn't mind me on the loose since I'm not really the Demon Lord of this world and convinced her that I have no plans of doing it again. We formed a mutual bond (like a fellow colleague's relationship) just from the conversation we just had. We really enjoyed each others accompany.

Soon I felt another magic wave around my surroundings, perhaps a communication spell. Apparently, Libel noticed that I also notice it so there was no need of explanations. She's a headmaster after all. With a sigh in disappointment, she said.

"Oh…That's my curfew, as much as I want to continue this, I am needed elsewhere" She said disappointedly.

"Well, it's getting pretty late so whatever it is, I can't blame the work"

"I hope we could talk again…this has been one interesting occasion"

"With someone your caliber…I can tell your not satisfied everyday" She gave a meek nod.

"If I have time, maybe we can see each other again"

"Why not, I could add my time with you to my daily tasks, I could barely find any hobby that's entertaining, thanks to my current state"

"Well, I better get moving…" Libel said as she stood up back to his feet and started walking away. But before she could say her good bye and leave. I decided cut her off.

"Libel-chan…" I said as a blue circle appeared beneath her and still her back on me. You're not getting away without a souvenir.

"Ye-kya!...Mmph!" She didn't get to finish her word as I firmly and gently caught her arm before she could teleport and pulled her close to me. I lifted her chin with a finger and placed my lips on hers as she widened her eyes, probably shocked at the level of my speed.

Of course, Libel would be in the state of shock to what I just did so I quickly took that momentum to overwhelm her in a heated physical contact while she isn't still resisting. Eventually her shock disappeared and relaxed as she also begun to kiss me back, she closed her eyes in intent just focusing of the current treatment she's receiving from me bringing us into one long passionate kiss.

I can tell that this is her first kiss, but dear gawd, she's a natural one that I'm almost aroused, emphasize the word almost. Her lips we're sweet, not like chocolate but just like sweet honey that can give such pleasant sugary taste. I reluctantly pulled back for air and stared at her dazed and steam-filled eyes as she deeply exhales.

"How did you-…" I put a finger on her lips, seizing her from finishing her question.

"I may be am not of this world, but I still have my experiences"

"Was I that obvious?" I chuckled at her question.

"Not really, you hid pretty well, but I'm not a Demon Lord for no reason" I answered as she responded with another laugh.

"Nyahaha…you are one bad magic king…my bad magic king" She declared as she again playfully wrapped her arms around my neck as I found lips hugging each other again. This time, a little fiercer and more passionate than the first one.

"Now go on, I'm sure whatever you are needed for is important…"

"Will we meet again?"

"After what I just did…I could hardly imagine you not looking for me"

"That a fact…very well, as a reminder" Her lips approached my collarbone and bite it leaving a hickey, I don't mind at all. So in response, I moved my head near her side and lightly licked her ears, earning a mewl from her. Maybe unknown to her, it was also a mark that I am giving her. She looked back at me with her usual smile and said.

"That will symbolize your mine and mine alone nya" She giggly declared like a cat as she broke the embrace took a step back. To be honest, I could feel a tint magic infused on the mark she left as I also did to her ears. I was on Harem mode last life-time so I'll try to be possessive to one person this time around as she is to me.

"You know…I'm not something that to be claimed but okay…let us make this bond bloom as you want it to" I said amusingly and seriously in the last part.

"Nyahaha…I will…Jane…my demon lord" She childishly laughed for the last time and said her goodbye. With that she teleported away to wherever she went to as she disappeared in a blue light of particles in the blink of an eye.

That escalated VERY quickly, first I get to be resurrected into a new world and retain my Demon Lord element and magic, and then I get a girlfriend whom I would rather consider as very cute girl and my equal in terms of grandmaster and paladin-class magic.

Fate really has full of surprises. Just like Libel-chan said, Fate really is favorable.

With all that in the past, I went to look for a place to stay in and eventually know more about this world I'm currently in. Perhaps I should even start researching another new Thema.

 **/**

 **AN: Well, that's the first update for my story. As you can see, I still didn't mention what is Lancelot's thema's are but I'll eventually write it in the next or future updates. I already have some Thema's in mind but I can still listen to your suggestions and perhaps…requests.**

 **Let me say some things about Lancelot. Lancelot is more than capable than just being a fully powered demon lord, I intentionally wanted him to have no Grimoire's in use but rather stick with his macros and treasures. Also, he poses a good number of Legendary Treasures (All that came from his world and not Arata's). His world is not really different of Arata's, while not when it comes to religion and technology. The names or latin-words from mythological or historical information used will be somehow alien to Lancelot. But I remind that he doesn't need a thema since he basically mastered his respective archive and completed his research, rather he creates his own magic (Even though it might turn him insane) instead of researching.**

 **Oh sooner or later…Lancelot will eventually meet Hijiri.**

 **I also hope that you won't hate me for the OOCness I made Master Libel into, I just wanted my OC to end up with her. Out of all the characters, I find her the most mysterious and cutest of them all. Unlike Anastasia-L, she has more mysteries than her (count that none of us here even know what her Thema or Archive is she in). I admit, the romance was too quick and I'm sorry that this not a Harem.**

 **Anyways, I hope my story earned your interest. I just hope you liked it so I could add more chapters in the future and please do leave your comments, suggestion, reactions, likes and dislikes at the review section.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a good day sirs…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all, I really need some serious research, not only the Trinity Seven Magic System but also all the mystic, religious and mythological stuffs. That also includes reading the Novels which I cannot afford. Sorry but my imaginations is not as wide as it is when it comes to Norse Mythologies and all that stuff about the bible. If you can help, please do give me out names so I could create all the interesting treasures for Lancelot.**

 **I would like to thank you to my first batch of viewers and my first follower for giving me a good start and boost to continue this story. So here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC**

 **/**

The place I am in is fairly…dull. Nothing really special, just a gigantic rocky and underground cave system good for a building-sized beast to live in. The atmosphere was cold, really cold and dark but not enough to make me shiver. I can also feel smoke effects or miasma's at times in the corners of this place, it gives a rather dramatic effect perfectly fit to what is happening right now.

And speaking of beasts.

"Raaargh!" Roared the very angry beast in front me as I simply held my ground not moving an inch. In front of me is an SSS-Type Ethereal Dragon, it held the appearance of an emerald horrendous three-headed scale-dragon.

No wonder why the academies doesn't want to send their magus's to this dimension and _investigate_ (If you get my drift) the case. So rather, my contractors we're shocked to see me, a mercenary (and magus) accept the SSS-class demon hunting contract. Don't try to ask me my method of travelling between worlds and dimensions. I'll say it later.

 **-SMASH-**

One of the dragon's overly gigantic foot landed on the ground where I was standing, bringing out a very loud bang and effect that could shook out an entire building as then I leaped off to the air evading from being squeezed into pulped.

"Too Slow!" I said with satisfaction in my voice.

I'm currently connected to the Invidia Archive with the Thema 'Void' with my Utilization in use so I used my chance in the air and casted out an offensive spell "Piercing Abyss". Then a small and bright purple rune circle appeared in front of me and sent out purple thunder-shaped projectile towards the Dragon and piercing through its hard chest causing the dragon to slightly explode then slowly turning to dust.

"Well…that was fun" I said after landing to the soft ground.

With that out of the way, I contacted a certain someone via rune communication.

 _"Hello?"_ Began the feminine voice of a familiar pink-haired girl.

"It's me Libel-chan"

 _"Ah! Lance-kun, I assume your mission is taken care of?"_ The serious turned glee voice replied.

"Yup, I'll just have to report it to the freelancer. I can have my time with yours now"

" _Mn…Want me to explain it now or later"_

"Hm…I think now would be a better choice, please do entertain me"

 _"Don't get too excited Lance-kun…It's nothing awesome as you would say. Consider it a rescue mission"_

"Well that's kinda disappointing, go ahead"

 _"A close relative of the true demon lord element wielder just recently disappeared with no trace thanks to an unexpected breakdown phenomenon in the country of japan. The Iscariots believe that the magus is swallowed by the breakdown phenomenon and lost in the void rift and is considered non-existent as of now"_

"And you want me to travel to the void and pick her up for you? Who's the guy anyway?"

 _"It's actually a girl, a girl born from a powerful family of magicians and wielder of two legendary grimoire's, going by the name of Hijiri Kasuga. We of the Iscariot's think that she is a potential magus that could even against a demon lord"_

"I see, you'll take advantage of his relative's position and brainwash her, very well, I'll get there as soon as I can"

 _"Arigatou! You're payment will be sent to your account soon"_

"Automatically as always, see you at my place"

 _"Hai! See you later…"_

"Yeah…" I ended the call. But as I was about to leave, an explosive sound reached my ears stopping my tracks. I turned to see dust gathered around a newly made hole into the gigantic cave I was in.

I had a pretty good feeling who we're this newly arrivals we're. With the dust clearing, it revealed two approaching figures from the entrance, one of which seems to be blonde with a long ponytail and raven-haired girl with a confident smirk both wearing the uniforms of the Holy Biblia Academy.

Mira and Akio of the Grimoire Security. Or, specifically Gula and Superbia of the trinity seven.

"Oh, looks like I win the race again, either way, I'm impressed you girls managed to reach me" I proclaimed proudly to the two trinity seven's that just emerged from the hole.

"Hoo! Looks like we're last again boss!" Akio, the battle-excited and hard hitting magus said gleefully to her boss who just sighed in a disappointed expression.

"Seriously, what's the use of these missions if it's open for every magus in the world? Akio we're leaving" Mira flatly said not as if I am not in their presence so I could only suppress a laugh at these girls' antics.

"Hmph…No acknowledgement at all eh?" I said with a bit of a teasing tone without the actual teasing.

"I would've still solved the case without your interference, you have pure magic but you use it for impure means" Mira replied with her usual cold and arrogant tone.

It really does suits her Thema being an impartial tsundere. Arrogant is she? She can't even defeat a specter-type dragon alone, even with her partner.

One reason that the Grimoire Security of Biblia wasn't hunting me because I haven't been doing wicked things (As they would say, they don't consider my assassinations or contracts wicked) and all of that Evil Mage stuff. For some reasons, my contracts seems to be always link with their suppression missions also taking hold at the same time, so you can consider it a race.

"Of course, but with my current job, I tend to finish it as soon as possible"

"…Let's go" Mira said blankly as she started walking off. I sighed for the fourth time in this day as then I turned to Akio still standing with that smirk in her face.

"Damn…you have one cold boss there?" I said as I looked at her retreating figure gaining Akio's attention to me.

"Tell me about it. By the way, Mira-chan is wearing bunny undies today, so you won the bet" She remarked bluntly, not caring at the result of her words. That froze the Superbia of the Trinity Seven as she instantly turned to her partner with a very red face.

"Akio!" Said the girl in a very embarrassed state.

"Seriously though, the last part was uncalled for but thanks for the information at least" I quickly said as I grinned.

"The boss is so innocent. You can't deny that she is cute when she's embarrased" Akio beamed lightly also grinning.

"Agreed" I crossed my arms nodding in agreement.

"Y-you B-beast! Anyway, let's go, I refuse to be in front of this man with such subject!"

"See you then Superbia and Gula of the Trinity Seven"

"Yeah! If you have time, let's have a mock battle!" She said and reached out her right fist at me.

"Sure!" I gave a thumbs up and returned the gesture.

 **The Void**

For six months of staying here, one way or another. I manage to start a satisfying and enjoyable life in this world, I began fill it with memories that would make who I am in the future to come. For the first two weeks, I gathered every bit of information available that is considered necessary to be known, if I am get acquainted with the normal and supernatural society.

The majority of the information I learned came from the Internet, in some way, I manage to hack through the simple yet complicated fire walls within the Government Classified Information Archive and gave me every data but I only choose those essential to my living.

In secrecy, Libel and I kept our relationship hidden for the meantime until one of us decides to have it known. She is a headmaster and I know she can be EXTREMELY busy at times so every second of her time being with me is very precious. Add that she's part of an Anti-Demon-Lord Cult, doubling her work time.

I asked her if I could get any more information regarding the magic-related community and of course I got a response. I took her generous offer of letting me sneak through and read in the library of her Academy so I could learn more about how the government and magicians interact with each other and the past historical events in this world.

Magicians or more commonly called as Magus are called to investigate unsolved or mysterious cases that are related to the supernatural. From there, the selected magus will either accept the mission or not, if did and successful, the Government will pay a decent amount of credits to those who solved or participated in the investigation which that magus could use to progress his or her research. That would be too boring for me, besides I do not need money.

Then that day, something popped in my mind.

Instead of doing investigations for the Government, how about I accept contracts and highly-risky private employment from syndicates or outside government organizations, exiled or rouge mages. Not only it would benefit me financially big, it would raise my influence and I could gain popularity, which I like it in some ways. No, I have no lust for praises, I just love the normal me and hate the Demon Lord me.

A magus unlike no other, a simple method that can be added to the equation.

A Mercenary.

A Magus for hire. (Did I mention that I don't need money)

I asked Libel about it and she told me that they were Syndicate-Magic Wars or Underground Magus Fighting going on all over Europe and Asia though in concealment. The Government does not see these wars as a risk and threat so they decided not to interfere unless civilians are harmed. I could accept jobs from various Mage factions all over Europe and so I did. Iscariots being one of those various factions, which was a cult filled with rouge and evil mages with a cause. Some are magical companies on syndicate wars, some rebellious ones and some seeking revenge.

Following a month after I left Italy, I took on assassination, escort, demon hunting and other such type of risky contracts or jobs I could find confidentially enjoyable from various groups or guilds. While most of my victims or targets were Evil Mages or Rogue Mages, not a single member of the Iscariots fall casualty to my hands. I even took jobs from the Iscariot itself, most of the jobs we're search and rescue, escort and even 'forced' recruitment of members but I didn't mind at all.

After that, I have gained utmost respect from various members of Iscariot. Most of Iscariots we're still bound to be first-rate mages but don't underestimate the Iscariot for they hold more power than the students from most Magical Academies. The group is filled with dozens of Talented Evil Mages, all considerably powerful in their own accord.

During my 'jobs', I started researching a new Thema that I have been ignoring since my last life. I went to the Ira Archive and begun with the Thema 'Fury'. I already finished a macro and three simple spells and I'm yet to unlock the last crest in that Thema. As I did my _jobs_ , I also armed myself with a handcrafted weapon made by me which was a Black-Chained Scimitar which I personally named 'West-Sky Blade' and I still wore the same dress code I use since the first day I came to this world.

Despite being a magician, I wanted to push my physical fighting abilities to the limits. Carrying the skills and combats from the old life, I adapted and improved my skills in assassinations, swordfights and full-on-full magic duels. Another unique trait of mine is my interest in the guns here in this reality, though they are slug-throwers and non-magical weapons, I find them fascinating so I carry a simple M9 Berretta. Just for the sake of unknown reasons. But I have to say that the society of today's modern age is fascinating.

Then just after 2 months of endless job and killing spree. I earned the alias of the Magus Assassin. The name and my face spread like wildfire throughout the magic community and possibly even the Government. The Evil Mages and Rogue Mages all over the two continents feared the name for its unbelievable record. Even I too was surprised at my last result, to be honest I even lost count to those who I killed. Libel counted it and said 119 bloods of Magus were painted in my hands while the public exaggerated it and said that it more than 200.

Damn the praises and witnesses.

No matter how I hold back, I still get these kinds of things!

At least, the Government, specifically the academies, isn't sending there magus's to _investigate_ me or rather subjugate me.

As of now, I'm doing a favor for my lovely Libel-chan. apparently, a close accomplice of the future demon lord disappeared out to the world of nothingness or void. A girl named Hijiri born from a family of magicians who has the potential to become a perfect anti-demon lord magus as well as to earn the title of 'trinity (despite that she already is one), capable of matching against only a Magic King Candidate like me if provided with significant training and experience.

With very precious little time, I teleported myself to the timeless and lifeless dimension called void. Soon, I found myself in a very dark world where my figure is the only source of light. The endless horizon of darkness and silence overwhelms brings memories to my head. Even though I lit out the brightest light of magic, it won't be still enough to light every nook of this rift for there always and forever be darkness. It will be forever called void.

Soon I found the glowing figure of Hijiri Kasuga several meters away from where I was, as then I slowly approached her with Illias Fragment wrapped around her neck. I noticed that both her eyes we're closed and a satisfied smile printed on her face. Probably remembering her memories with her beloved in her former life and she doesn't seem to sense or even notice my presence.

Letting her silent for a minute, I cleared my throat as she opened her eyes with a small gasp of surprise at my move. It only took a full 5 seconds for her to recognize me but not why I am here.

"L-lancelot Arcann…The Magus Assassin" She said with a tint of fear noticeable in her voice.

If I remember correctly, my infamous status is only heard in Europe. Japan is not someone, or rather Biblia Academy are not someone to mind with (That's what I thought). Knowing my identity is already spread in Japan, I decided to play along

"Greetings, I'm your everyday Magus Assassin Lancelot. Please to meet you Hijiri Kasuga" I said playfully with a wide smirk waving my left hand.

"But…How did you get here? Did you also perish?" her face is dumbfounded as she said those words.

"No, I didn't die. If you are not aware, my third Thema is Void and I already mastered it for a long time. Since this place of nothingness is the very definition of void, it can be a walk in the park for me"

"Wait, you said third Thema…that means you're a trinity and worthy enough to be a-…" I cut her off with a laugh.

"Hahaha!…I rather work a mercenary for a living so that's one less candidate for the world to worry about" I said with an assuring voice.

"What are you doing here, not that I'm questioning your presence but. Are you here to end me?"

"Worry not Kasuga-san…I am not here to permanently end you, rather I am here for I carry a proposal"

"Proposal?" She raised her eyebrows as she said that.

"Tell me Kasuga-san, do you love Arata Kasuga?" That seemed to earn her utmost attention as I notice her perked at the mentioning of her beloved.

"More than anything in this world" She answered instantly and truthfully.

"Then will you let the world accept his fate of becoming a tool"

I noticed her figure shook for a millisecond as a tensed feeling built up inside her.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Unfortunately, your childhood friend has the true Demon Lord element, making him the suitable candidate and expected successor of the previous Magic King"

She widened her eyes, shocked at the revelation. Why do I know this? After I died, I thought my magic is the only treasure I have brought to this new life but it seems I also retained the treasures I use to wield during my rule. One of those treasures in fact is based from the Sloth Archive giving me the ability see through time. I myself witness the future itself and it has the same fate as mines yet in the different way.

After all, I came from a parallel dimension.

"W-what?" She gasped in horror and shock.

"It's true…I may have not met your beloved but I have seen the future of this world. He will again repeat this never ending system of the Demon Lord, this loop of fate"

"You saw the future?"

"Yes, history shall repeat itself as always. Observe…" I said as I gestured toward the rather see-through black floor below.

Soon a glowing blue sphere came out from void floor and stop in mid-air just in front of Hijiri. She stared in awe for a moment but then replaced with a look of skeptical as she witnessed the future. The ball was actually a treasure simply called as Glave's Crystal from my world. I could only feel sorry for the Spriggans I killed just to acquire this artifact.

It showed pictures of ruined cities of the world, destroyed, in flames, flooded, you name all the apocalyptic events you could ever imagine (except alien-invasion). Then the last picture made her really shock, the picture showed the Demon Lord Astral Trinity be seated in his throne with a proud smirk and the future trinity seven _naked_ and literally crawling to his body seeking out his attention.

The vision within the sphere ended as it turned into a rock of dirt and crumbled from existence.

"I ask again, do you accept the fate your loved one will cross"

"No…I can't forgive a world that uses him as nothing but a tool for reincarnation. But what I could do now?" She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth in anger but there was also sadness and despair found in her voice.

"I see…you do really care for your beloved. Very well, are you aware of the faction called Iscariot?" She nodded giving me her answer.

"Then I take that you already know and accept the offer" She nodded then asked.

"What are the conditions?"

"You'll have to discuss that with my contractor, I am just an extension to her hand"

"I see. So, what now"

"I'll seal your magic to avoid any more breakdowns then put you to slumber now but you'll eventually regain them in time. When you wake up, you'll be sealed in a magic crystal in the hands in one of Iscariots Evil Mages, there you will meet the one who will forge you to be the perfect weapon against a Demon Lord. But need I remind you that you will no longer be in your real body but an entity wandering the earth, unless I or my contractor does so reverses the magic I will seal you into" I explained and she nodded in understanding.

With her face held out with determination and resolve, I walked to her as I raise my right arm but as my pointer and middle finger was about to reach her forehead. I halted my arms when she said.

"Wait…Thank you" I just simply smiled in response.

"Say that to your new master, consider this meeting a secret for now okay?" I said as again she nodded in answer.

"Can I ask a favor?" I looked at her with a quizzical look and said.

"Fire away"

"Can you watch Arata for me for the meantime?" She asked, she really does love this cousin of hers. I wouldn't be surprised if they we're lovers.

If I accept, it might make my life here more eventful than it should be. I had a hunch that it will be fun if I am to meet this Magic King Candidate. I thought for half a minute before answering.

"Okay…I'll watch over him but I will not protect him at time for he needs the experience…much also because I wouldn't allow myself to interfere" I said then added as I gave a thumbs up to her and she smiled earnestly in response.

"That's enough for me…Thank you, Arcann-sama" She said in sincere as I could almost see a tear gathering in the corner of her eye.

"We will meet again sometime...Later, Kasuga-san" With that, my fingers touched her forehead as then this world of void was engulfed in very bright light coming from the forehead I was touching.

 **Lancelot's Dimension**

A day after meeting with Hijiri Kasuga, I find myself sitting by the edge of my floating island with Libel beside me leaning her head on my shoulder not minding the situation that was dangerous for a normal person. Still doing our typical everyday endless and amusing conversations as we enjoyed each other's company, also enjoying the windy breeze nature was providing us.

My home is a small barrier world I created, _accidentally_ yet unknowingly added into the rift of space and time. It was a floating island with a rather large Japanese inspired estate-mansion built with natural cherry trees and a hot spring. In the horizon was the endless blue sky and at top is the Bloody-Crimson bright sun (No! This is not a Breakdown Phenomenon, just for style!). Also inside my home is a Magic Teleporter that connects to certain isolated locations around the world.

It really has been amazing and lively, it was just months and I already find myself adjusted to this world. It'd been rather really easy to settle a new one since I can sometimes count on my magic, by just those days of work, I already attained an alias that is considered new to the magical world.

"Something bothering you?" I looked down to see my girl looking at me still with that cute smile I love from her. I turn back to the horizon and said.

"Nothing at all, just wondering something. How is Hijiri?"

"She's still sleep but she'll recover her magic in time. I plan to have Lugh as her partner"

"Really? I could say that is a good choice"

"You think so?"

"Well, who wouldn't want to pair with the Light Goddess, even I could say that she's superior in her own ways" I stated and complimented the certain trinity.

Except her monotonic voice, even though she explains things very specifically, accordingly and logically true, her voice always remains neutral not even if she's surprised, impressed or shocked. There is actually a way to make her give out a new tone in her voice and that is lust or eagerness. I found her react silently embarrassed when Libel purposely groped her breast when her guard is off and eagerness or lust to touch my weapon when I showed my Icarus Frightsword.

"Nyahaha… So true, well as soon as she wakes up, I'll have her training begin as soon as possible and proceed to phase 2"

"Why would that phase include destroying your Academy?"

"My staffs will eventually turn against the Government so I will have them absorbed to the Iscariots"

"And your students?"

"Meat-shields perhaps, they are expendable's and the Iscariot only accepts the talented ones. That's where you come in"

"I'll give you one heck of a show then"

"I'm just glad you're back, at least the Syndicate Magical Wars ended for you"

"In the end, EuroCorp won and absorbed all the smaller companies but there are still other smaller factions out there"

"You know, I'm surprised the UN isn't concerned about a potential Magic King Candidate"

"That's because they know don't stand a chance against one. Even if they gather all the paladins and inquisitors, they can't risk the world to end that quickly"

Of course, they wouldn't send The Order of the Inquisitors to finish it off, it would risk a civil war within the supernatural society. With EuroCorp and the Three Magic Academies potentially creating a massive vacuum power, it made the Government more concerned.

"Indeed, I'll just look forward to your show then"

"Well that will take a few months before I'll help but in the mean time, I have a favor to fulfill"

"Is there?Then what is it?"

"Hijiri actually asked me to watch over this Demon Lord Candidate for the time being"

Unexpectedly, she laughed leaving me confused.

"You better hurry then, you'll be running out of time" I raise an eyebrow at her words.

"Why is that?"

"I heard that the Biblia Academy just sent one of the trinity seven to investigate the still going breakdown phenomenon but it seems attrition is added than just actual investigation"

Wait? Are you serious? They just sent one of the Trinity Seven to actually kill the person whom they'll eventually make deep bonds with? On top of that, a young prodigy!

"Oh crap…" I cursed behind my breath. Libel just giggled at me.

"Not my fault, thought you didn't care"

This girl seriously, but that's why I love her. I gave her a peck on the lips before saying.

"Gotta ride then! See ya later Libel-chan!" I stood up and ran as fast as I can to my Magic Teleporter as Libel waved at my retreating figure.

 **Japan**

Barely reaching Japan, I find myself in a lively city yet it obviously wasn't. First of all, the sun isn't black, which is obvious that a breakdown phenomenon is in place. Second, the pattern steps of the society is noticeably the same even you stay here for an eternity. The atmosphere was fake and noticeably made out of magic, specifically, the city made into a giant barrier filled with a fake world.

Judging by the situation at hand, only a powerful Grimoire or a Demon Lord-class mage could do this kind of thing, but I eventually concluded that only a Grimoire could do this kind of work since no Magic King has been chosen yet. Without wasting any more precious time, I began looking for a certain magic king.

I reached my hand out to the heavens and said.

"Break!"

Then just like that, everything faded and turned into something more catastrophic looking. Roads we're cracked, houses we're damaged lightly and plants still remained uncomfortably alive. It wasn't war that caused this but obviously a breakdown phenomenon. I could tell since cars we're still on the roads, no trace of bullet holes nor sword slashes, but what makes it really obvious was the sun on the sky. It was like mine but the only difference was it was black instead of red.

"There you are" I said as I looked at the rooftop building of an identical-looking school.

 **With Lilith, Sora and Lilith**

Lilith was having a hectic time, here she was investigating the unexpected happening in this 'should be' destroyed city. Then surprised founding that the Astil Codex replaced it with a world that his master wished and that certain master is Arata Kasuga. Our one of a kind only and favorite Harem King.

"And if you choose to not give us the Grimoire, I'll have to kill you. For it is what you wish that created this world and your wish alone" Lilith coldly demanded and stated.

She knew that the Astil Codex is powerful and not something to be played with, she can't risk of Arata, whom she viewed as unaware to the supernatural, of holding something that powerful and cannot also risk another breakdown occurring.

That's where I came in to view. At first sight, I see a crouching teenage boy in between two girls, one on the farthest held the appearance of Hijiri Kasuga but she had a sinister-type of smile depicting that she was someone else as I could also sense magic from her form and nothing else. The closest one was a red-headed girl with an INCREDIBLY blessed figure wearing white sleeveless tight shirt and holding an oversized World War 2 British machine gun or Flak Cannon of some kind.

But something was wrong with her, I'm a former Magic King and I create worlds and If I say that she isn't one of this world, she isn't for I know that aura very well. She is the key to other worlds and it is not a thing to Demon Lords to have the Luxuria Magus in their Trinity Seven to take that role unless summoned by that other world. Her soul is foreign, I can tell. I could feel her magic already within her last crest, the manifestation of the Luxuria Archive, Aeshma, only a certain trigger can awaken her then there she connects this world to another.

Brushing off the topic in my mind, I intervened in the situation.

"No can do Magus!" I said startling the two girls from below for not sensing me and causing them turn to me. I jumped from the upper ground and landed between the future magic king and the Red-headed girl.

"This boy is in my protection so you'll have to answer to me with your demands" I said with a smirk donning my face. The girl in front of me responded with a gasp and a look of fear.

"N-no way…The M-Magus Assassin" She said with fear painted all-over her face. Did my kill record really scare even one of the Trinity Seven that much? But first of all.

"The name's Lancelot…But first, how do you know my face" I asked with a bit of a demanding voice.

"You are known throughout the whole academy…" She eventually said.

"Well that answers my question, as for your demands. You have to get through me before you can lay a finger at my clients possession. Suppression!" I stated with a snap in the finger after the last part.

Rune seals then started to surround her and popped out in an instant, giving effect to my target right away as the Red-heads 'Realize' macro or weapon broke into shards from her hand.

"W-what did you do to me?"

"I cut off your magic from you for the meantime so you can't cast any spell, I'm afraid I must keep this boy alive"

"You can't! If you let him remain to wield the Astil Codex, the breakdown phenomenon would only spread!"

"Look at me Magus" I said locking gaze with her."What am I to you?"

"A Mercenary" She almost stuttered.

"Correct, do you think a mercenary cares about what happens outside their contracts" I stated which made the girl widened her eyes more and despair invading her spirit.

"Hijiri"

This time it wasn't the red-headed girl in front of me who spoke, instead the boy I was protecting started laughing silently as he rose up from his crouching position and sadly said that snapped the red-head from her trance.

"So if I want to live, I have to forget everything? Even Hijiri…" He trailed off before again widening his eyes with a small gasp. He turned to his Grimoire and asked with desperation in his eyes.

"Hey! What happened to Hijiri? Where is she?!" He asked with a begging voice.

"She's alive" A gasp escape from his mouth receiving the information that his cousin was still alive.

For the first time, I hear the Astil Codex speak. Her voice was a little squeaky like Libel but less-matured and very different if I am to compare her former master's voice. She then continued.

"This form of mine is the projection of her current state. In some rift between worlds…Somewhere in this reality…Theirs is no doubt she is alive"

"Hijiri's alive…"

I looked over my shoulders to see the boy lock with desperate eyes at me, desperate for answers or any kind of proof, I smirked at him and said.

"She's right, before she actually disappeared three days ago, she anticipated this to happen and in that course, she hired me for your protection till you gain your memories and I assure you, my contractor is still alive"

"I see…" A smile of relief started to spread in his face.

"I've decided…I won't hand over the Grimoire. But I won't die either. I will pick the third option" He stated with a voice of resolve and unwavering expression which I'm starting like and seems to catch the red-heads attention.

"I'll become a mage"

"…" Silence again flew in the air. I'm even surprised the Astil Codex isn't reacting right now. As for me, I remained stoic and blank since the fact he should be! He carries the true element for god sake and there's one thing I don't have from him which makes him also unique. His motivation to become a mage, that face he held when he spoke those words. It was like pure-determination to make the impossible possible.

"Eh! You're going to become a mage?! Are you serious?!" The Red-Headed magus asked aggravated.

"I'm serious, Mages own Grimoire's, don't they? So doesn't that mean I can become one too?" Arata stated the obvious fact.

"That has never occurred! But it is true that you we're able to create a world like this…" She muttered in response which everybody could still hear.

Arata turned his head to the sky to his left then said.

"Then I'll become a mage, no matter how impossible it sounds" The Grimoire and I could only nod in approval at the boys determination despite not knowing the obstacles.

In the end the argument with the red-head ended with an expected conclusion. Starting tomorrow, Arata will attend the Holy Biblia Academy located in the isolated island in the Asian Country of Japan. I won't even say that it's coincidence that the Trinity Seven are there, it is bound to happen after all.

"Then, I'll take my leave, a substantial transport will bring you to the academy tomorrow. Please be prepared" With that she left. I turned back to the duo to see the Astil Codex approaching me but stopped beside his master.

"So my former master actually hired the infamous Magus Assassin for our protection" The Astil Codex said in her child-like voice still in the body of her former master.

"Yeah, she's a desperate one, I'll give her that" I said amusingly.

"Hahaha! Just like master here, though he can be quiet fun sometimes" Was the reply of the Grimoire. I could only define what she means by fun.

"Well, I aim to please. By the way…you said that you'll protect me until I regain memories right…so that means?" Arata joined and asked trailing off mid sentence.

"My job is done and I have no business with you anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Lancelot Arcann, please to meet you Arata, Astil Codex" I finished for him and greeted with a friendly manner as I reached out my arm to his, I would've bowed since we're in Japan but decided against it.

"Arata Kasuga, please to meet you too Arcann-san" Greeted Arata as he well-returned the gesture.

"Sona" Greeted the grimoire.

"Um…A-arcann-san…would you mind" Said Lilith as we turned our attention to her who apparently haven't still left to inform the academy since I pretty much sealed off her magic.

"Oh my…It seems your magic is still sealed" The Astil Codex said with a smirk.

"Hai-hai…By the way, you haven't told me your name yet"

"…Lilith…"

I knew it…Aeshma. Very well, I'll let this off for the moment and save it for Arata.

"Nice to meet you Lilith, I look forward into working with you"

"Huh?"

 **Holy Biblia Academy**

Going to the Biblia Academy was uneventful but it is kind of amusing now since a certain red-hair is currently questioning her superior's decision of accepting me into the Academy staff.

"You can't be serious!" Lilith said again with the aggravated manner, probably pissed or annoyed that I am hired as a Teacher for the academy.

"Oh I'm serious Lilith-chan, think about it, the infamous Magus Assassin teaching the next generation of Magus's" Responded the Headmaster of the Holy Biblia Academy with a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"But he didn't even met the requirements yet…I think" Lilith muttered the last part.

"Have no worries Lilith-chan, Lancelot has demonstrated more than enough to become a teacher in this academy. I could even think that this is a generous offer coming from him, don't you agree Lancelot-kun"

"Well, that's one benefit I could at least get. Getting straight to the point, am I in or not?" I smirked.

"Since you are a recommendation from Master Libel-chan, who am I to reject. Lancelot Arcann, British yet you stayed in Italy for the majority of your youth and the famed mercenary of west Europe. Oh the people are going to be so flipped"

"Then I also look forward working with you…headmaster" I bowed in respect to the _elderly._

"Yes, on behalf of Biblia Academy I welcome you to our school. Nice to finally meet you Lancelot Arcann"

"Too you as well, master Biblia and please call me Lancelot"

"Since today is a weekend, please do give your fellow teacher a tour in the academy Lilith-chan" Lilith sighed in tire.

"Very well, if you would follow me Lancelot-san" Solemnly said by the Red-head beauty.

And I did. From there on out, she toured around the academy, despite the academy being a little Japanese and modern looking, the buildings we're clinging to European inspired architectures. And the indoor designing was well built from tile to tile and inch to inch, definitely first class.

Here starts another part of my life and I will gladly enjoy.

 **/**

 **Omake:**

 **2 months later. Lancelot's Classroom.**

It was currently lunch time and I was waiting for his class to return. I then noticed Arata in his table with frustrated look while reading rune book along with his _proclaimed_ spouse Arin and Selina. Being the teacher I am, I stood and approached the group.

"Is there something Arata?" That broke his attention to the book as he turned to me.

"Oh Sensei? I'm just having a hard time with my magic" Arata said.

"Well, you are still an immature Demon Lord candidate so that's normal" I replied.

"I relaxed a bit and somehow recovered most of my magic yet I can't still seem to recover normal and control it properly"

"You can't control it properly since you barely used magic consumption" I said and Arata just sighed in frustration.

"Haaane…This magic thing really is complicated" He scratched his head. With his character, I can quiet understand that he finds the magic system complicated and hard to learn.

"Well…instead of solely relying on your own magic, you can always count on others like how you count on your Grimoire's. You may also use Magic Transfer"

"Magic Transfer?"Arata asked with raised eyebrows also earning some eyes coming from everyone present in the room.

"For instance, Levi she uses a power called chakra she utilized from her Dojo Training so her magic consumption is expectedly low. I on the other hand, use magically-infused weapons in combat as my vanguard in battle. For mages who solely relies on their magic, it is an essential strategy to transfer or give magic to a selected offensive type partners if needed like most support magus's are"

"I see…so I need to have a partner if I want to recover my magic in the fastest way other than relaxing for a long time"

"Yes, it can be useful during combat or in dire time if ever you run out of magic. This is why it is necessary for magus's having their own partners"

"So what is that technique?"Arata asked again with curiousity.

"There are two techniques. Depending to which Archive you are researching, one is to simply transfer the wanted amount of magic to your partner via skin contact, spells or macros. However, if ones magic is not compatible to the other, you always have the explicit technique that not only it can transfer magic from one to another but also relieve a big amount of stress from both individuals"

"I see, so every archive has their own ways of transferring spells to another" Arata said.

"Mn…it is commonly used by mages and support-type grimoire's" Arin monotonely added with a nod.

"But sensei, if the duo's have different respective type of magic like pure and impure, what is this technique you are saying they can use and what archive it came from?" This time, it was Liese who asked me.

"It is a technique not from any of the seven deadly sins, the only requirement needed is that you have to at least master the arts of the bedroom and focus your magic in your nether regions" I said in a neutral as if I said something common in knowledge.

"Arts of the bedroom…nether regions…You don't mean that!" Arata trailed off shockingly at the realization , everyone in the Trinity Seven except Levi and Sora blushed at their teachers final words who just grinned. Out of nowhere, Levi grinned and added.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We're all my students reply.

"Yes…That means you have to absorb magic in the Ero-Ero way" Levi grinned carelessly as Mira was so red-faced as if she's a bomb about to explode.

"oh!..." Arata beamed in excitement and awe.

"Arcann-sensei! Please stop teaching embarrassing things!" said Lilith still with the _innocently perverted_ expression.

"I'm just stating facts and merely teaching my students, my fellow Lilith-sensei" I said with a shrug in the shoulders.

That was actually true! Trust me it does!

Out of nowhere, Arata was in front of Lilith and he held her hands that made the red-headed blush but soon replaced a more embarrassed face when Arata said.

"Lilith, let's be partners" Arata proposed.

 **-PUNCH!-**

 **/**

 **Name:** Lancelot Arcann

 **Age:** 129(Former)/19 (Alternate Universe)

 **Rank:** Demon Lord-class Magus (Former yet still)/ Exceeded Trinity and Cardinal-class Magus (Registered Rank)

 **Status:** Self-Rejected Magic King Candidate/ Biblia Academy Professor

 **Demon Lord Form:** Nightmare Trinity from Thema 'Terror' of the Ira Archive.

 **Trinity Form:** Satan of the Ira Archive

 **Thema:** Ira Archive: Terror (Primary). Superbia Archive: Fear (Secondary). Invidia Archive: Void (Third). Acedia Archive: Accelerate (Optional). Ira Archive: Fury (Currently researching).

 **Grimoires:** None.

 **Macros:**

 **Utilization** – Utilization or Rune Summoning is a skill-activated macro of the Ira Archive frequently used by Lancelot to cast offensive and destructive spells or block incoming magic's, it is to summon runes in a designated point and either cast out spells or block incoming magic. The unique trait for Lancelot in fact is that his summoned rune circles are immune to Anti-Magic and can be utilized without connection to any archive.

 **Chaotic Rune** \- Though related to Utilization, Lancelot rarely uses the macro since it is recommended only for trinity mages who constantly uses simultaneous magic attacks.

 **Concoction** \- Concoction is a technique only for magus's who mastered their respective archive and those with a weapon they could use it on, presumably Outer Alchemic or hand-crafted weapons with no magic. Similar to Mantra Enchanment but instead in a part of the physical body, the technique is to infuse the users magic to the weapon in hand and use that weapon as advantage of fighting any foe as the weapon strengthens itself depending on the amount of magic the user possesses. If process is successful, the weapon at hand can also cast spells depending on what type of weapon being used also acting to be the extension of your power.

 **Deception** \- A converted macro from the Luxuria Archive for the use of Invidia Archive. Originally, the technique is used to summon inventive weapons that could only be used for magical reasons. As for Lancelot's usage, using his Thema 'Void', he uses the macro to summon illusionary physical and magical threat arsenals for a brief moment before briefly fading out of existence.

 **Ignition** \- Coming from the spell 'Boiling Wake' of the Thema 'Fury'. Lancelot uses his magic to fuel his strength to the limits. The spell will awaken when triggered and will exponentially boost Lancelot's battle strength both physically and in magic giving him a very capable gap to overpower his opponent. Furthermore, the spell will make Lancelot uncontrollably a battle-maniac or berserk if not carefully used.

 **Suppression** \- Suppression or 'Aura Silence' is a spell only available to Lancelot. I can be both offensive and defensive. For defensive macro purposes, once casted on self, it is to isolate Lancelot's magic consumption giving him the chance to summon high-level magic spells without being detected or sensed by other high-class mages preventing to anticipate an incoming powerful spell. As for the offensive spell, the spell will cut off the target from his/her magic preventing the target to connect to an archive or cast spells until broken.

 **Teleportation** \- Carrying the knowledge of the most sophisticated and ancient technology, he possesses the macro to build a magic teleporter anywhere he wishes to or even use the spell itself without using the macro itself.

 **Skills:**

Being a former magic king, he possesses many spells from the Ira Archive and other such archives that makes him exceed a trinity. So he can be considered superior in terms of pure and impure abilities, as well in offense and defense. While his spells relates to the Thema of Terror, which would tend to spook and terrify the hearts of his foes, he rather sticks with his skills in the Thema Void and Fury when it comes to close and range unconventional magical/physical combat.

 **Forbidden Arts** \- A ninja-like warrior fighting style perfectly fitted for to ninja/magus fighters.

 **Endless Scream** \- The spell comes from the essence of Lancelot's demon lord element and his Thema 'Terror'. It has the power to rule and grant eternal nightmare to all of existence to the world Lancelot is ruling and eventually destroy the world itself into nothingness. Also considered to be a psychological type of attack.

 **Chrono Burst** \- A core power from the Acedia Archive: Accelerate, he has the control to either accelerate himself, giving him the power to move that would freeze time or accelerate time itself.

 **Aura Silence** \- Suppression or 'Aura Silence' is a spell only available to Lancelot. It can be both offensive and defensive. For defensive macro purposes, once casted on self, it is to isolate Lancelot's magic consumption giving him the chance to summon high-level magic spells without being detected, predicted or sensed by other high-class mages preventing them to anticipate an incoming powerful spell. As for the offensive spell, the spell will cut off the target from his/her magic preventing the target to connect to an archive or cast spells until broken.

 **Mauve Burst** \- Sends an overload size of negative magic energy causing anything that gets hit to either disintegrate or explode due to excessive magic collision.

 **Glave's Wisdom** \- A unique macro or ability Lancelot acquired from his world, including a treasure. Glave's wisdom grants Lancelot to see through the future.

 **Weapons: (Treasures not included)**

 **West-Sky Blade** \- A silver-colored Scimitar sheathed behind Lancelot's waist.

 **Handgun** \- A (Non-magical) Black custom M9 Beretta holstered at Lancelot's side.

 **Treasures: (More are already here, nothing to spoil though until they make an appearance)**

 **Glave's Crystal** \- A simple blue glowing orb that could see through the future.

 **Icaru's Frightsword** \- A legendary Demon Lord-class treasure that takes the form 1.5m double-edge skull-designed and rune-powered sword. Its power comes from the fears and terror of its enemies also granting this power to the user itself and giving him the advantage to be the fear of all. Currently, it's in its miniature form which is a pendant hanging in Lancelot's neck with Suppression in effect preventing certain magus nearby from detecting such powerful treasure nearby.


End file.
